The present invention relates generally to an improved magnetic composition, and more particularly to an improved magnetic composition, which may be employed for sealing, baffling, vibrational and acoustical dampening, structural reinforcing, combinations thereof or the like.
For many years, industry and particularly the transportation industry has been concerned with designing compositions that function to provide sealing, baffling, vibrational and acoustical dampening, structural reinforcement, combinations thereof or the like to articles of manufacture such as transportation vehicles (e.g., automotive vehicles). Additionally, it is typically desirable for these compositions to exhibit one or more properties that allow the compositions to be more functional, processible or the like. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides an improved magnetic composition.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a magnetic composition. The composition is preferably comprised of a polymeric mixture, an additive and a magnetic material. The polymeric mixture may include one or more of a variety of different polymers such as thermoplastics, thermoset or thermosettable polymers, plastics, plastomers, elastomers combinations thereof or the like. The additive is preferably a functional agent such as a tackifier, a flexibility agent or the like. The magnetic material preferably includes one or more metallic components, which may be part of ceramic material.